Sela Stella
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: America has a new superstar singing sensation, Lilly has a new best friend, and Miley has got...a broken heart. Just who is this Sela Stella? And what does she have to do with Scarlett Jones? LillyxOC, Eventual Liley. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T. This story is another (eventual) Liley fanfiction, so if that's not something you want to read about, just hit the back button and it's all good.

Disclaimer: Disney is not mine (obviously) otherwise things would be a LOT different.

A/N: This has just been an idea that has been buzzing around my head for quite a while and I finally decided to take a break from my other stories and just get this one out.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Sela Stella: Singing Sensation," Miley jealously read another headline out loud before tossing the magazine back in her bag.

"Superstar Stella Shines!" Oliver pointed out the cover story of yet another teen magazine to the disgruntled Miley.

She grabbed the magazine from Oliver and scanned the cover, in the bottom right hand corner there was a tiny picture of Hannah Montana with the caption "Also an interview with Hannah Montana."

"I thought you said Hannah was going to be the main article," Oliver commented.

Miley glared at the clueless boy and replied through gritted teeth, "I guess not for this _issue_."

"Yep this new singer, Sela Stella, boy is she popular. Last night on the news their main story was 'Sela Stella Steals Spotlight' and they made this weird chart where they compared her and Hannah," continued an oblivious Oliver.

"Not helping."

"Sorry," Oliver looked away from Miley's angry stare, choosing instead to grab another magazine that, surprisingly, featured neither Sela Stella, nor Hannah Montana.

"Booyah! Did you see that grind? I totally owned that rail!" An exuberant Lilly screamed.

The triumphant girl skated towards the fence where her best friends, Miley and Oliver, were waiting. The three friends had a day off from school, due to a teacher work day, so they had agreed to spend the morning at the skate park, the afternoon at the mall, and the evening at Hannah's big charity concert.

"Ever the skate chick, aren't you Lilly?" a pleasant voice rang out.

The trio turned around, they were met with the sight of a mysterious, gorgeous girl with flowing dark auburn hair.

"How did you know I'd be –."

"Lillian Rose Truscott, where else would you be on a school-free fall morning than the skate park? Where, might I add, you landed your first kickflip after - what was it - two hours?" The mystery girl crossed her arms and smiled knowingly at a surprised Lilly.

"Hey! It was only 1 hour and 37 minutes!" Lilly protested playfully.

"Yeah, you spent the other 23 minutes falling on your butt!"

Lilly's mouth dropped open and transformed into the biggest smile. She and the stranger embraced, giggling joyfully, and jumping up and down.

"Lilly you are adorable! Never change," the girl laughed and hugged Lilly fiercely.

Miley felt a pang echo in her heart, of all people, she had tried to change Lilly, for a stupid boy, why did she always seem to mess everything up?

Oliver tapped his finger against his chin, deep in thought, he recognized the girl from somewhere…it was a vague memory. Then it dawned on him, "Scarlett!"

"Took you long enough to remember me, Smokin' Oken," Scarlett released Lilly so she could give Oliver a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Ah well – you know – I never forget a pretty girl," Oliver blushed and stammered while shuffling his feet.

"You mean till another one comes along," Lilly reminded him with a nudge in the stomach.

Oliver looked up to offer a retort, but just glanced back and forth between the girls and shrugged in defeat, he was helpless when it came to the opposite sex.

"Smokin' Oken and Silly Lilly, I've missed you two so much!" the giddy Scarlett squeezed her old friends in a bear hug.

Miley stood back and watched the scene unfold, feeling more invisible than the Invisible Woman. She let her friends and Scarlett hug for another moment before audibly clearing her throat.

"Oh Miley I totally forgot about you sorry! Scarlett, meet Miley Stewart, she moved here from Tennessee a couple months after you moved away. She goes to school with me and Oliver now," Lilly introduced the two strangers.

"And Miley, this is Scarlett Jones; she was my best friend since we first met in Pre-K until she had to move with her parents off to – where did you go again?"

"More like where did I not go? In the past year alone I've been to El Salvador, Darfur, and Israel. My dad is involved with the Peace Corps and my mom is on one of the United States' foreign policy committees, so I get around, and I do mean that in a good way," Scarlett explained with a playful wink at Lilly.

"I think you mean that in a good bad way," Lilly winked back at her long-lost friend.

"I'm so sorry Lilly and Oliver, I've barely talked to either of you in the past couple of months, I've just been running around the world so much, who knew it needed so much work," Scarlett shrugged with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's all good, at least you came back to visit," Oliver joined in.

"Oh I'm here for more than a visit, I'm moving back!" Scarlett announced nervously to her childhood friends.

Lilly's mouth dropped open in astonishment; she squealed and enveloped Scarlett in another bear hug.

"Sweet!" Oliver proclaimed, giving Scarlett a high-five.

"That's great," Miley added, half-heartedly.

She was clueless as to why, but Miley had a really bad feeling about this new girl, Scarlett Jones.

* * *

A/N: Sela Stella, in its entirety, is an original idea of mine, which I also used in another one of my fanfics 'First Kiss' as the name of Miley's new car. But yes, all I ask is that if anyone wants to use the idea of Sela Stella, please please please ask me first, I'm very protective of my ideas. Anyways, hope I you enjoyed the first chapter of what is going to be a very long and unpredictable story, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hannah Who?

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, or are in any way affiliated with Disney and its companies.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now for the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hannah Who?

Miley hung back, observing the trio of friends walk and chat excitedly as they left the skate park.

"Remember that time when Oliver got his head stuck in the bus window when we were on the art museum field trip?" Lilly and Scarlett were cracking up at past memories, mostly about a fumbling Oliver.

"Or how about that time his juice box exploded all over his shorts so it looked like he had –"

"Yes! Great! Good memories, anyways…" Oliver interrupted.

"Aw Oliver you know you're my favorite guy, my favorite quirky, fumbling, hopeless guy. But if it makes you feel better we can talk about Lilly," Scarlett put her arm around Lilly's shoulders. Miley, still walking a few feet behind them, clenched her fists in fury.

"Let's not, let's talk about you," Lilly wrapped her arm around Scarlett's waist.

"I know I'm your favorite subject," Scarlett joked with a flip of her flawless hair.

"Naturally," Lilly responded and the two girls laughed.

"So Scarlett, I know you've been busy saving the world but do you keep up with the latest news and music?" Oliver asked, happy that the conversation topic was no longer him.

"Yeah actually I've been catching up on everything. I bought like 100 magazines so I could get updated on the newest celebrities."

"Then I guess you read a lot about Hannah Montana," Lilly said.

Miley perked up at this, her moment to shine, not that Scarlett would know.

"Who?"

Miley's mouth fell open, the stupid girl didn't know who she was? Well – who she was when she wasn't Miley.

"Hannah Montana, she's a really good singer, and I hear she's got a really cool friend named Lola Luftnagle," Lilly answered.

"And an awesome rapping friend Mike –" Oliver started, but stopped when he got a glare from Lilly.

"Oh was she the one who sang that catchy song 'If Cupid Had a Heart'?"

"No that was Mikayla," Oliver corrected.

"Oh wait, does she have blonde hair?"

Miley silently pumped a fist in the air, score one for Hannah!

"Yep," Lilly confirmed.

"Oh I did see one magazine cover with her on it!" Scarlett remembered, she pulled it out of her purse, "You guys mean her!"

Miley caught a look at the magazine, it was the tabloid with the caption "Hannah has a hissy fit!" Great, of all the ways to be recognized it had to be one of her worst pictures.

Score 0 for Hannah.

"She looks like a very angry person, and is that Lola Luftnagle? Is Hannah is trying to strangle her? I feel sorry for Lola," Scarlett commented. Miley's anger grew, it wasn't her fault the papparrazi had caught her at such a bad time.

"Yeah me too," Lilly remarked. Miley's shoulders slumped down in defeat, was Lilly still mad about that one incident?

"Hey look, another Sela Stella story!" Oliver pointed out one of the multitude of magazines that were displayed in the window of a bookstore.

"She's so trendy. Look, she's wearing that new hoodie from Urban Outfitters!" Lilly gushed; Miley was getting ready to tear out her natural brown locks.

"Yeah she's okay I guess, anyways, nice weather we're having!" Scarlett interrupted, talking a little too quickly for Miley's taste, although she was pleased that her and Scarlett could finally agree on something, Sela Stella wasn't all that.

The roar of Oliver's starving stomach interrupted their Hannah-bashing/Sela-worshipping fest.

"Was that your stomach or did you swallow a tiger?" Scarlett teased a blushing Oliver.

"Sorry, missed breakfast. Hey Lilly can I borrow some dough to get lunch? I just need like $20," Oliver pleaded, putting on a hopeful pout.

"No, I'm saving my money for that hoodie, you know the one Sela Stella was totally rocking!" Lilly refused.

"But I'm a guy, I'm hungry, this is equal to like, my time of month!" Oliver whined incessantly.

"He does get really cranky," Lilly admitted to Scarlett.

"Haha, how could I forget? Remember, all during nap time Oliver's stomach would be making grumbling sounds until it was snack time, kept me up every time," Scarlett reminisced. Oliver shrugged, he was a hungry boy.

"Who's got food at their house?" Oliver demanded, stomach growling.

"OMG! You all should come over for dinner, my mom is making her famous lasagna, and for dessert, strawberry cream pie!" Scarlett suggested excitedly.

"Sweet!" Oliver and Lilly exclaimed, and high-fived each other in victory.

"Lilly no!" Miley burst out.

The friends whipped around, invisible Miley had startled them all with her shout. Lilly stared confused at Miley; Miley looked sheepishly back at her. She grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her away, Oliver and Scarlett continued talking and strolling at a slow pace.

"Lilly, I have a Hannah concert tonight! We can't go to dinner with Scarlett," Miley reminded her.

"Miley you don't need me there. You've performed as Hannah without Lola countless times. Call me when you're done, kay? Good luck; you're gonna rock the stage!" Lilly gave Miley a quick smile and turned around to join Oliver and Scarlett.

"Yeah but –" Miley started but Lilly had already left, Miley stared after her retreating friend, "I want you to be there."

* * *

A/N: This story is starting off slowly but I promise it'll pick up the pace and then be blowing full-steam ahead. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Rainbow Confession

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned Disney, that would be a fanfiction in itself, but I don't own Disney, their loss.

A/N: This will be a Liley story, mark my words, and keep in mind it's not Scarlett's fault, she's just being herself! FYI this story is set when Miley and company are in their junior year of high school which places Jackson as a freshman in college.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Rainbow Confession

Hannah belted out the last chords of her encore song, gave a final thankful wave to the crowd, and ran offstage. She gave her stage manager a high-five and sprinted straight into her dressing room, shouting out, "Lola, quick! There is something you go to see, in the front row there's this guy and he's – you're not here. Right, you're with Scarlett and her mom's lasagna, how could I forget and think that you would want to be at my show."

"Hey Bud!" Robby Ray poked his head in her dressing room, "Great performance tonight, that was one loud crowd."

"Yeah it was great dad. I'm going to change now, I'll be ready in a few," Hannah agreed sadly and retreated into her private bathroom to change.

It had been another successful concert for Hannah Montana but for Miley, it lacked a feeling of fulfillment. She had had no backstage support in the form of her best friend Lilly, who ditched her, for lasagna and strawberry cream pie.

It took her about 15 minutes to change into a comfy green Juicy Couture tracksuit over a plain white tank top and ditching her boots for Puma sneakers, she quickly made her way, escorted by Roxy, out the side entrance of the arena and into the awaiting limo. They didn't bother to change limos that night, Miley needed to get home ASAP to finish her history homework, a decision they would eventually regret.

* * *

"Miley I'm sorry, I just go so caught up in how awesome it is to have Scarlett move back after all these years, but if it helps, her mom's strawberry cream pie? Not half as good as the chocolate fountain you've got backstage," Lilly apologized to Miley. It was Wednesday morning, and Lilly had rushed to Miley's house to make amends for ditching her friend the night before.

"Yeah, awesome, great, fantastic," Miley said through gritted teeth, "anyways, you missed it!

"Missed what?"

Miley excitedly told Lilly about how some guy in the front row was waving an 'I Love Lola' sign. Lilly started giggling and asking for more details, Miley felt victorious, she had made Lola's day, something Scarlett could never do.

"Miley get to school, you're going to be late! Don't forget to write down what you got on your test, if you want to go to Hawaii you better have at least a B!" Robby Ray called out from atop the stairs.

"It's so weird when your dad tries to act parental," Lilly remarked.

"I know, let's go, I hate getting the death glare from Mr. Watson when we're late," Miley replied, the girls left the Stewart residence and trudged their way to school.

* * *

"Sweet! I got an 87 on the chapter test!" Oliver announced triumphantly.

"Yeah you're the greatest, blah blah blah," Miley muttered, furious at herself for getting only a 72 on the same test, dragging her average down and eliminating any hope she had for the trip to Hawaii.

"Ouch, well you can always do the retake Miley," Lilly reminded her after glancing at the low number outlined in red pen at the top of Miley's test paper.

"At this point I have to, and the deadline for retakes is Friday after school, which means I either have to cancel Hannah's mall appearance tomorrow, or her CD signing on Friday," Miley figured out as the trio left their last class of the day.

"This is awesome! We have last period together!" Scarlett exclaimed when she saw the trio exit the classroom that matched the number on her school schedule.

Miley's jaw dropped open, "you're going to school with us?" she squawked out in a mangled voice.

"Yep!" Scarlett threw open her arms and enveloped Miley in a hug.

"Great." Miley grunted out, her lips curling into a snarl that went unnoticed by her friends and Scarlett.

* * *

Miley was practically power-walking, leading the pack as the four teenagers made their way to Miley's house and were greeted by Miley's dad.

"Scarlett, this is my father, Robby Ray Stewart," Miley politely introduced her 'frenemy' to her papa.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Scarlett," Robby Ray smiled at the girl and shook her delicate hand.

Miley ventured into the kitchen to the fridge in search of a snack to appease her ravenous appetite. Her friends plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV, "Next we have an interview with the newest teenage wonder, Sela Stella!"

Miley banged her elbow on a shelf on the refrigerator door when she heard the name of her professional rival. Her day just kept getting better.

"Why hello there," Jackson smoothed back his blonde locks and puffed out his chest as he walked through the front door.

"And then there's my brother Jackson, but you can just ignore him," Miley yelled out from the kitchen.

"Very nice to meet you Jackson," Scarlett shook his hand.

"And it is very, _very_ nice to meet you Scarlett," Jackson said with a suggestive grin.

"Um thank you, so what grade are you in?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Freshman," Jackson proudly answered.

"You mean in high school?"

"No I'm in college now, started my first year at the University of Malibu recently, just this August."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry, I just assumed since you were short, no offense –" Scarlett apologized profusely to Jackson.

"None taken, but I will be offended if you don't accompany me to the movie theater this Friday night, say around 7 o'clock?" Jackson proposed hopefully.

"That's so nice of you Jackson, and I really, really mean no offense at this, it's nothing personal, but I don't swing your way," Scarlett anxiously admitted to the other four teenagers, she was going to have to out herself eventually. An awkward silence permeated throughout the vast room.

"Oh, well, that's nice. Uh gotta go, bye!" Jackson sprinted up the stairs as if he was on fire.

"I'm starting to think Jackson is part cheetah, I know that crazy boy can't be all human," Miley commented, staring at the stairs vacated by Jackson.

"So, you're a lesbian?" Oliver asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, I hope that you're all okay with that. I was going to tell you, maybe not quite so soon but uh well, stuff happens!" Scarlett said sheepishly.

"I've got no problem with it, I think it's kind of…cool, for lack of a better word," Lilly told her, she was still distracted by Scarlett's confession, and more than a little startled.

"Really? Thanks so much Lilly, I was afraid you might decide to ditch me like I had a contagious disease or something," Scarlett admitted.

"I'd never do that! Like we've always said: friends forever, no matter what," Lilly reassured her with a tight hug.

Miley felt a surge of rage flash deep in her gut watching Lilly and Scarlett embrace. What was going on with her? Anything and everything having to do with Scarlett just infuriated her and the girl hadn't even done anything to Miley, why was she so mad?

* * *

A/N: Yeah what is Miley's problem? I know, and I think you all do too…anyways I hope you all are still enjoying the story, please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4: Declaration of War & Peace

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Hannah Montana or Disney.

A/N: Miley is definitely the underdog in this story, but don't discard Scarlett just yet. Now onto the newest chapter…read and review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Declaration of War and Peace

It had already been three weeks since Scarlett had returned to Malibu and had thrown Miley's world into a downward tailspin. Jackson still pined after her, mesmerized by Scarlett's beauty, as was Oliver though he kept it cool. Robby Ray had taken to the girl after she amazed him with her stellar guitar skills, and as for Lilly, she was as giddy as a schoolgirl when she was with 'my little scar.'

As for Hannah, the constant comparisons to Sela Stella did little to help her already pessimistic attitude. Sela had a impressive voice that surpassed Hannah's, hair that shined more than Hannah's blonde locks, Sela's style was trendy with a punk edge, her lyrics had deeper meaning than Hannah's catchy carefree songs, and her performances were always live, no lip-syncing or pre-recorded back-up track. When Sela performed, she gave it everything she got; at least that's what the media said.

Hannah decided she didn't need some newbie wannabe blondie one-hit wonder to one up her, this was a war and hair extensions were going to fly.

* * *

Miley stretched out her legs; an uneven tan never looked good, and scanned the waves for Lilly and Oliver. She finally spotted them a ways down from Miley's sitting spot, catching waves on their surfboards. 

"Hey Miley, can we talk?"

Miley looked up and saw her least favorite person staring down at her with a hopeful smile. Miley merely gave Scarlett a curt nod and scooted over on her beach towel to give her frenemy a place to sit.

"I forgot how much I missed the beach all these years, and hanging out with other teenagers," Scarlett said.

"You didn't hang out with anyone your age while you were traveling?" Miley asked.

"Nope, I got taken to meetings with officials, famous monuments and museums with my parents, or escorted by a bodyguard whenever my parents allowed me to go out."

"So you were practically a prisoner," Miley mused, staring out at the horizon.

"I wouldn't necessarily say prisoner, but I certainly wasn't free. That's why I was so thrilled when I found out I was moving back here for the rest of my senior year. Now I can be with friends and regular people who know me, instead of a bunch of guys in suits who call me 'the Jones kid' or 'Director Jones's daughter.'"

"So, all you want to be is an average, everyday teenager?" Miley suddenly realized how alike Scarlett and her were.

"Yes, exactly! Sounds lame doesn't it? I know there are things about me that will never be normal, but at least now I can have normal friends like Lilly and Oliver, and I was hoping…you."

Miley opened her mouth but couldn't think of a single word to say, how do you explain to someone why you don't like them when you're not even sure why?

"I know you don't like me Miley, and I don't know why exactly, but I was hoping we could try and be friends. I love hanging out with the three of you, and you, from what I've seen, seem to be a really cool, down-to-earth chick. I don't know, I guess I just think there's more to you than meets the eye."

Miley's stern frown broke into an amused smile, "you've been watching Transformers," and gave Scarlett a playful nudge with her elbow.

"Yeah, it is a _really_ good movie, and holy smokes Meghan Fox is _so_ fine!" Scarlett admitted with a shrug, "so, friends?"

"Friends," Miley replied and the two girls resumed watching Oliver and Lilly grace the waves on their surfboards till sunset.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Hannah is declaring war while Miley is making peace.  
P.S. I know I sounded a little critical of Hannah Montana in the beginning paragraphs, but before you murder me, this is just part of the story, and it's not my opinion, if I thought she was so bad I wouldn't be writing this story in the first place. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprise at a Party

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I'm lazy so I'll just say: it's the same as the last chapter.

A/N: Time to pick up the pace, and on with the show!

Chapter 5: A Surprise at a Party

"Hannah! Muah! Muah!" Tracey yelled out in her shrill voice.

Hannah gave her a friendly wave and then disappeared into the crowd, she was a hunter stalking her prey and there was nowhere for Sela Stella to hide.

It was Saturday night and all the celebrities were flashing their brilliant smiles and expensive jewelry at Sela Stella's release party for her debut album 'Stellar.' It was a shocker for everyone when Hannah Montana walked through the club entrance, accompanied by her faithful socialite friend Lola Luftnagle.

"Eep! It's Daniel Radcliffe!" Lola shrieked out, grabbing Hannah and shaking her violently in excitement.

"Go ahead and talk to him, tell him Hannah is a fan for me," she told Lola, breaking out of Lola's death grip.

"You don't want to talk to him?" Lola asked surprised.

"Maybe later, right now I've got business to attend to," Hannah told Lola, scanning the crowd for the only other blonde popstar that would be in attendance. Lola just gave her a weird look and eeped her way over to Daniel Radcliffe.

"Oh excuse me!" Hannah politely said when she practically ran someone over, she reached out a hand to help the man up but retracted it when she realized it was that obnoxious paparazzi who always bothered her.

"Don't you ever have something else to do than follow me around snapping photographs?"

"Oh please, like I would waste my film taking pictures of you," he replied while chewing a wad of gum.

"_Excuse_ _me_!" Hannah took a step back and was ready to whip out the head roll.

"Haven't you heard the latest headlines Hannah? 'Move Over Montana, New Star Stella Shines!' Hannah, you're old news!" said the sleazy paparazzi with a smirk.

Hannah's jaw dropped open, how dare some disgusting guy with an overpriced camera tell her that she's over, Hannah will only be over when Hannah decides she is. And if Hannah had it her way, which she would, that wouldn't be for a good long while.

"Sir, disregarding the fact that you're not even allowed to be in here in the first place, if you're going to insult my guests, especially one I respect as much as Hannah Montana, I'm going to have to ask you to leave twice as fast. If you even try and get back in this private party I will personally see to it you find your permanent way out with the help of my security staff," Sela Stella told the man menacingly, stepping in front of Hannah to look down into the paparazzi's beady little eyes.

"Sela! Give me a smile baby! Look at you, standing up for your rival, what are you frenemies now?"

"How could I be enemies with Hannah if I had never even met her until this moment? The only regret I have about meeting her is that you had to be a part of it. Now if you could kindly leave. I'm trying to have a good night and I don't need you and your sleaze stinking up my party," Sela placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man. He scooted back on the floor a few inches and then jumped up and raced out of the club, motivated by a few shoves from the bouncers.

"I'm sorry about that Hannah, reporters are so nosy, this isn't the way I imagined us meeting. Nevertheless, I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan and it's an honor to finally meet you," Sela stuck out her hand for a handshake with Hannah. Hannah just stared dumbfounded at Sela; this wasn't what she was expecting at all

"Or not…," Sela awkwardly pulled her hand back to her side and glanced around the room, trying to avoid looking at Hannah's shell-shocked face.

"Hannah, this party is amazing! So have you found – Sela Stella!" Lola was surprised to see the two popstars standing next to each other without any snapping action or head rolls like with Mikayla.

"You look really familiar, have we met before?" Sela looked at Lola with suspicion.

"No, maybe you saw me on the cover of a magazine, like when Hannah practically strangled me," Lola quickly explained, she couldn't think of any other way Sela would know her.

Sela's eyes widened, and she muttered, "A magazine…"

"I wasn't trying to strangle you, that stupid shutterbug was at the right place at the wrong time, I hate how that always happens," Hannah interrupted.

Sela laughed, a sweet melody, "I know what that's like, that same paparazzi took a picture of me and my old girlfriend kissing. My manager paid him off to keep it under wraps but I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

"Wait you're...gay?" Lola's mouth fell open mirroring Hannah's still frazzled mental state. Could this night get any more unpredictable?

"Yeah, I haven't officially come out yet, my agents say it's 'not the right time' or whatever but I don't feel rushed. I guess if I was in love then I wouldn't hide it in shame but I'm single so I'm just enjoying myself," Sela clarified.

"That's cool, I'm not myself, I mean I'm not a lesbian, but I don't have anything against it," Hannah managed to get out, still sorting out all the confusing thoughts in her head.

"I thought you were dating Jake Ryan," Lola inquired, she had seen an article in a tabloid that mentioned they were a couple. The magazine had been promptly torn up in rage by Miley. It was another reason Miley could hate Sela as much as Hannah did, but since that wasn't true, what reason did either of her personas have to hate Sela Stella?

A/N: I hope you guys like the quick updates, you know I love the quick reviews. Check back soon, I've got the next couple of chapters planned out so they'll be posted really soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Side of Scarlett

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't have any relation to Disney, I'm just a fan.

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, life got in the way, I promise my updates will be much more frequent. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Other Side of Scarlett

It was close to 1 a.m. by the time the album release party had abated, the DJ was packing away his equipment and the club owners were gleefully counting their revenue. Sela Stella, escorted by her personal bodyguards to ward off paparazzi, exited the club and climbed into her private limo where a special person was waiting.

"So, how did the party go? Anyone realize it was you?"

"Nope, good thing our voices sound the same when we're talking, if someone had asked me to sing it would have ruined everything," Sela replied, scratching at the base of her neck.

"You can take it off now, we're safe," she told Sela.

"Oh that feels so much better, wigs are so itchy," Scarlett exclaimed as she pulled off the blonde wig and let loose her crimson hair.

"If all goes well you won't have to be doing this for too much longer," she told a relieved Scarlett.

"Sweet, being a popstar is fun but I'd rather be a regular kid any day," Scarlett told the mysterious person.

"Seriously? That makes no sense to me, but whatever floats your boat. Don't forget, you've got a Sela Stella concert this Friday so don't make any plans," instructed the shrouded guest.

The limo drove away from the club, demonstrating evasive maneuvering to ditch a few determined paparazzi.

* * *

"I like her! Of course I like her, why wouldn't I like her?" Miley sputtered out, completely in denial.

"Because you're always snappy with her, you give her bad looks and the cold shoulder, you always flare your nostrils if she makes a playful joke about you, she hasn't done anything to you besides try to be friends and yet you automatically dislike her. Come on Miley, she's one of my oldest friends, please try and get along?" Lilly beseeched the stubborn girl.

"Fine, I'll try, you're just lucky I like you so much," Miley gave into Lilly's pleading pout.

"Great you can start by inviting Scarlett to the Sela Stella concert tonight," Lilly told Miley as she cheerfully inserted quarters into the vending machine.

"What?" Miley exclaimed and angrily punched the vending machine, the keypad dinged and F2 lit up, dropping a snack to the accessible drawer at the bottom.

"Aw man, you just wasted my money on organic carrot chips! I wanted some peanut butter balls!" Lilly whined as she removed the bag from the bottom of the vending machine.

"Sweet niblets! I'll buy you some later, focusing back on me, you want me to what?"

"Invite Scarlett to the concert, I know you got tickets, name-dropping Hannah always works," Lilly said to Miley as she munched on her less-than-delectable stale chips

"Not so well this time, since I'm not actually going as Hannah I only got three tickets, and I thought Oliver wanted to come with us," Miley reminded Lilly.

"Nope, he's going with his mom to that cop convention. Besides all Scarlett would have to do is give him that cute puppy pout of hers and he'd be putty in her hands, silly boys," Lilly laughed.

"You think she's cute?" Miley asked through gritted teeth.

"Well yeah! Have you seen her? She should be a model or something!" Lilly raved while Miley sulked.

"Well I'm a pop star," Miley muttered, barely audible.

"What'd you say?" Lilly asked as she finished off her bland morning snack.

"I want a Poptart," Miley replied to an oblivious Lilly.

"Well there aren't any in the vending machines at school but we can stop by the grocery store after school for a box."

"It's alright, I think I can live without another poptart in my life," Miley snapped at the still unaware Lilly.

* * *

"Sela? As in Sela Stella?" Scarlett gulped. 

"Is there any other Sela you know with a concert tonight?" Miley snapped at her

"Well I would go with you but I'm going to be there – I mean I'm going to be – at the fair. I'm going to the fair tonight, with my parents," Scarlett's eyes darted around nervously, avoiding looking at either Lilly's or Miley's suspicious stares, "Um, I have to go to my locker, see you in class!"

"Fair? I didn't know there was a fair tonight," Lilly

"That's because there isn't one, Scarlett is hiding something, and we're going to find out what," Miley said to her, determined.

* * *

"You girls better get going, wouldn't want to be late to the concert. No limo or special treatment tonight either so don't complain about the traffic," Robby Ray called up to the two friends who were still accessorizing in Miley's room. 

A knock rang against the front door and Scarlett popped her head through the open door, "Hey Mr. Stewart! Is it alright if I take up Miley's offer to go to the Sela Stella concert? I know its last-minute but –"

"Don't say another word Scarlett; of course you're welcome to come! The girls should be done any minute, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you're coming too," he interrupted the girl.

"No she's definitely hiding something," Miley's voice could be heard as the two friends came down the stairs.

"Like what? That she's secretly an alien from the planet – Scarlett!" Lilly exclaimed happily as she saw her stylish and gorgeous friend standing apprehensively in the Stewart's living room.

"Hey guys, it turns out the uh – fair got canceled so I was hoping it'd be alright if I joined you for the Sela Stella concert," Scarlett asked optimistically.

"That's awesome! Is that the hoodie from Abercrombie we saw the other day at the mall? It looks so good on you!" Lilly complimented Scarlett who merely blushed and did a quick 360 for Lilly's viewing pleasure.

Lilly and Scarlett began chatting with one another about their outfits, Sela Stella, and whatnot, Miley merely glared at the happy couple and uttered a sarcastic, "Great…"

* * *

A/N: And you thought you had it all figured out! Enjoy the plot twist? Keep reading and reviewing! 


	7. Chapter 7: Honesty is the Best Policy

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Hannah Montana franchise or Disney

A/N: Short chapter but it's definitely going to get your attention. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Honesty is the Best Policy

Sela Stella was simply stellar, just as her album proclaimed, and her concert was concrete proof. Scarlett had sung along to every lyrics like she knew them by heart and Lilly shouted out the ones she could remember; Miley danced occasionally but otherwise merely observed her much-hyped competition.

Sela was less bubble-gum pop than her contemporary Hannah Montana, a little more edge and a little more adventurous. Pyrotechnics were frequent in her numbers, a few provocative dance motions, and she always gave a playful wink to the camera that broadcast her image onto the jumbo screens above the stage.

She broke away from the other dancers and the routine to make her own crazy moves that somehow flowed together. She would jump down from the stage and embrace estatic fans with the safety of the railing and overprotective security; Sela was fearless.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the day after the highly successful Sela Stella concert, and Scarlett was pacing her bedroom floor. At the concert last night she felt exhilarated to be with Lilly, when the two girls' hands or arms would brush she could feel a shiver go up her spine. Lilly's electric smile always lit up her soul, and she couldn't avoid the feeling growing from deep inside her, she had to tell Lilly her secret.

Scarlett called Lilly on her new Z-phone, "Hey Lilly, can you come over ASAP? I've got something really big to tell - well show - you."

"Of course Scarlett, I'll be there in 10!" Lilly promised her friend, confused why Scarlett sounded so nervous.

As promised Lilly arrived at Scarlett's house in exactly 10 minutes, and darted up the stairs after giving Scarlett's mom a brief hello.

"I'm here my little scar, what's the big news? Wasn't the Sela Stella concert awesome, I love her clothes...and what's with the hat?" Lilly asked her friend when she noticed a fidgeting Scarlett was wearing a very fashionable tie-dyed head wrap.

"It's part of the news I -" Scarlett started but Lilly interrupted.

"- had a bad hair day? Come on Scarlett you look ridiculous in that getup, here take it off," Lilly reached to remove the colorful headwear.

"NO!" Scarlett screamed and jumped back, out of Lilly's reach.

"Whoa, chill, I won't touch you." Lilly backed up a few feet with her hands held up in surrender.

"Wait Lilly I'm sorry, it's just hard to figure out how exactly to tell you this. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just afraid of how you'll react," Scarlett had said all this while staring down at her feet. She took a really long, deep breath and looked up at Lilly.

"Scar, you can tell me anything, no matter what we'll always be friends," Lilly softened her voice and took a step towards Scarlett.

"Promise?" Scarlett's voice cracked as she asked Lilly.

"Promise," Lilly replied with a smile and reached out her pinkie to entwine with Scarlett's outstretched pinkie.

"Ok well - I - you see, for a while now - I -," Scarlett stuttered and turned as red as her name, "Lillyyou'reamazingandIthinkI'mfallinginlovewith...you."

"Wha-huh? You love...me?" Lilly asked, startled by her quick confession.

"I really do Lilly, and I couldn't lie to you any longer, I love you Lilly," Scarlett said slowly, heart pounding and hands trembling.

"Is it my sex-ay body?" Lilly asked in a low-voice while arching her eyebrow suggestively.

Scarlett looked at her in shock and the two girls burst out laughing.

"Lilly you are so...silly," Scarlett gasped out between laughs.

"I know, another reason for you to love me," Lilly smiled as she rubbed her stomach that ached from having a laughing fit.

"Yeah it is...so we're still friends?" Scarlett questioned hopefully, anxious to hear Lilly's answer.

"Friends of course! And maybe...," Lilly said with a suggestive smile as she walked closer to Scarlett," a little more."

With that Lilly leaned in and kissed Scarlett.

* * *

A/N: Liley fans please don't kill me! 


	8. Chapter 8: One Down, One to Go

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The usual – I'm just a kid with an imagination, not the CEO of Disney, therefore I have no claim to the company or Hannah Montana franchise.

A/N: A short chapter, but important nevertheless. And keep in mind, this **will** be a _Liley_ story, have faith and keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 8: One Down, One to Go

Scarlett stood frozen; her mind reeling from the feedback it was receiving. Lilly's toned body pressed against hers, Lilly's heart pounding against her own, Lilly's arms wrapped around her, and Lilly's lips sliding against Scarlett's. Scarlett had died and gone to heaven. 

Lilly's tongue grazed Scarlett's lips, begging for entrance. Without hesitation she was granted access and the two tongues clashed in want and need.

The two girls reluctantly separated in order to please their physical need for air. Lilly's hair, previously in tidy pigtails, stuck out at frizzy angles, and her tank top straps were hanging on her arms. Scarlett had fared much better, her hair was still stuffed away under the colorful head wrap although the bottom of her shirt was inches above her waist, oh to be lost in ecstasy.

Lilly nervously patted down her hair, embarrassed to look so frazzled in front of her...girlfriend. Scarlett merely smiled at the girl's attempts and ran her fingers through Lilly's hair, feeling the silky smooth strands slide through them.

"Lilly you are the prettiest girl I have ever met, your hair is perfect, blonde _is_ beautiful," Scarlett breathed in awe of the gorgeous girl standing next to her.

"I guess...but don't you dare dye your hair, I love your red locks," Lilly insisted to Scarlett.

"No I wouldn't outright dye my hair blonde, but I could always...wear a wig," Scarlett said, suddenly remembering the other secret she had to tell the love of her life.

"Haha yeah you in a blonde wig...," Lilly smiled, thinking of her own multi-colored Lola and of course Miley's blonde Hannah.

"Which, recently I've been doing…almost every night," Scarlett said in real quiet voice, as apprehensive as she had been with Lilly when she told her she loved her.

"What?" Lilly just smiled, oblivious to what Scarlett was trying to tell her.

Scarlett glanced at Lilly's naive face, and finally appeasing her earlier request, carefully removed the rainbow-striped head wrap from atop her head. Blonde locks flowed down, released from their hiding place.

"Lilly, I'm Sela Stella."

* * *

A/N: GASP! Who would have thought, haha…but Scarlett's and Sela's story is a little more complicated than you think, as you'll soon find out, review please! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Origin of Sela Stella

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Actually this particular chapter, I technically own, Sela Stella and her origin story are all of my own ideas and design, but the context that is in, Hannah Montana, is not mine nor am I, in any way, affiliated with Disney

A/N: Just something to help explain the plot twist I threw at you readers!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Origin of Sela Stella

"I never told you this but I have a twin sister, her name is Selena Jones. When we were 3 years old our parents started fighting, got separated, and planned on getting a divorce. Rather than having to choose who got which daughter, our parents sent Selena and me to our grandmother's house. It took about a year, shortly after our 4th birthday, for our parents to finally settle their differences and remarry. Our parents wanted us back but by then our grandmother was too protective and too attached to let Selena go.

Selena had started singing and to everyone's surprise she was really good, especially for a 4 year old. My grandmother wanted to keep Selena so she could take singing lessons and one day pursue a singing career. The three of them finally agreed that our parents would take me while my grandmother kept Selena.

As you know, I met you in Pre-K and then years later went with my parents on their little 'save the world' mission, in the meantime my sister was prepping to be the world's next superstar. The two of us started talking, whenever she didn't have lessons or when I wasn't building a house or something we'd be on the phone with each other.

When it was time for our 18th birthday Selena and I decided we wanted to spend it together, just the two of us, it took forever but I finally convinced my parents to move back here, and voila here I am. It was the weirdest experience, to see my sister after 14 years of separation; we still look identical, with the exception of course that she has blonde hair while I have my red locks.

Recently I've been covering for Selena as Sela because she had to get her tonsils removed and obviously couldn't sing or make appearances, her manager didn't want to delay her album release in fear of bad press so they decided to dress me up as Sela. At first I refused but Selena pleaded with me and well, she's my sister so I said yes. The only problem is, besides my red locks which are easily solved by a blonde wig, is that I can't quite sing as well as Selena so the record company has been avoiding any PR involving live singing.

And as for the whole concert confusion on Friday, well I wasn't sure if I was going to have to cover for Selena as Sela when you had asked me so I told you no, it turned out her voice was fine so I obviously changed plans and went with you to the concert.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this before; they're all a bunch of family secrets for the sake of confidentiality. My parents' primary concern was our family's privacy so Selena assured them she'd create a stage name to help keep our family out of the celebrity spotlight that has a tendency to corrupt and destroy lives.

Surprisingly it didn't take too long to formulate her professional name, Sela Stella. We were listening to Hannah Montana on the radio and heard her song 'Rockstar,' which was of course, Selena's goal, and we came up with Sela which means 'rock' in Hebrew, and Stella which translates to 'star" in Latin, hence Sela Stella, or Rockstar.

Ironic isn't it? Hannah Montana created her greatest competition through inspiration. So, do you believe me now?" Scarlett asked a dumbfounded Lilly.

* * *

A/N: I hope that cleared up any confusion about Scarlett/Sela Stella, and now that her origin is explained, back to the story! Read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10: Stellanagle!

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No affiliation with Disney or its associates.

A/N: I'm sincerely sorry for taking so long to update, with any luck I wrote a good lengthy chapter that was worth the wait. It was originally going to be two chapters but I combined them to reward you for your patience in my updates, please review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Stellanagle!

"That's two for two," Lilly whispered breathlessly, still in awe of the kiss that lingered on her tingling lips and the chances both her best friends were superstars in disguise.

"Two what?" Scarlett asked quizzically, drawing back from Lilly to look her full in the face.

"Uh two – to be or not to be!" Lilly proclaimed and made wild gestures with her arms but to no avail, Scarlett cocked her head at the silly girl and waited for the truth.

"Scarlett, you're not the only one with a secret identity," Lilly nervously began, avoiding looking into Scarlett's fierce stare.

"Let me guess, you're really a foreign princess and you're engaged to a handsome prince. But first you are to be locked in the tallest tower of a castle surrounded by a moat that will be guarded by the most fearsome monster so that the prince can prove his love by rescuing you from –," Scarlett had sat down on the bed and started daydreaming.

"Scarlett," Lilly abruptly interrupted the girl's tangent.

"Sorry, you know I love adding a few theatrics," Scarlett apologized to the impatient Lilly and made the motion of zipping her lips shut to convince Lilly she was ready to listen.

"Too much I think. I was going to say I'm actually Lola Luftnagle," Lilly looked up at Scarlett whose mouth had dropped open.

"Then it _was_ you at the album release party! I knew you seemed familiar – beyond any magazine. And that time when we were first talking about Hannah, outside that clothing store and I had that one magazine, I knew it!" Scarlett shouted, raising her fists in the air triumphantly. Lilly just shrugged in admission of Scarlett's intuition, it was true.

"So if you're Lola, then you know Hannah. Does she know your secret?"

"No we met at a party, she knows me as Lola," Lilly told Scarlett, retting that it was only a half-truth but knowing she could never betray her best friend who has fought so hard to keep her Hannah Montana identity a secret.

"This is great!" Scarlett exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and wrapping up Lilly in a strong embrace.

"Are you talking about us dating or am I missing something?"

"No, that Hannah doesn't know who you are, because now not only can you and I date, Sela and Lola can date too!"

"I thought Selena was really Sela, why would she want to date me?"

"True, Selena is the real Sela Stella, but she's been sidelined by the record company because her voice has been getting scratchy recently and they're afraid she might get an infection from not letting her throat heal properly after getting her tonsils removed. So in the mean time, just for a few weeks, I'm moonlighting as Sela Stella, and rather than be away from you every night, you can be with me, only as Lola Luftnagle."

"This is going to get really interesting," Lilly said but gave it no more thought as she was whisked away to another world by the sensation of Scarlett's lips pressed against her own.

* * *

"This is beyond great, this is sublime, stupendous! Lesbian couple! Good going Sela!"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Sarcastic? Heavens no, lesbians are very marketable right now, this is good. Gay is trendy, very present in society, all those TV shows, like The L Word, all those hot woman having sex with each other? Can't get much better than that. And Ellen, you can have a coming out party on Ellen! Fantastic, hey Jerry call Ellen's people; tell her Sela Stella will give Ellen her coming out story on the show ASAP. This can't get any better; well yes it can, considering this will give you a leg up on Hannah Montana, that girl is straighter than a ruler, how droll," Sela Stella's agent, Tony, said all this in the space of about 10 seconds and had pulled out his Blackberry to schedule in an Ellen appearance.

"Why is everything a competition with Hannah Montana? I think she's great, and if you're so interested in being marketable you should think about a duet with her, it'd be fun –," Scarlett, dressed as Sela Stella, suggested optimistically.

"Fun? Fun? No, no, no, Hannah Montana is not _fun_, she's history! If you want to be number one, and believe me you _do_, you have to get rid of the current number one, AKA Hannah Montana," corrected Tony with his signature greedy grin.

"Scarlett Jones you are so dead! I cannot believe you took my career and put it on a float in the gay parade!" Selena burst through the conference room doors ready to kill.

"Gay parade! That's excellent publicity! Jerry find out when the next pride parade is and then schedule a Sela Stella appearance, and get that girl of hers, what was it? Laura? Linda?"

"It's Lola, her name is Lola Luftnagle!" Scarlett furiously corrected him; suddenly she doubted her original plan.

"As in Hannah's best jet-setting friend? You mean you took Lola from Hannah? Sweet! Double points for Sela Stella!" Jennifer, Sela Stella's hairdresser, tried to high-five Scarlett but Scarlett just gave her a disgusted look and turned away.

"Wow Selena, Scarlett makes a better Sela Stella than you," Tony joked, nudging her in the shoulder with a laugh.

"You want it so bad? Take it, it's all yours, congrats Scarlett you've got Sela Stella, just like you got mom and dad," Selena said to her sister and stormed out of the room.

A resounding silence permeated the conference room.

"So how bout next Tuesday for Ellen?" Tony flashed his mischievous smile at the stunned Scarlett.

* * *

The crowd chanted over and over 'Sela! Sela! Sela!' The noise only grew louder as the band started playing the intro and the dancers bounded on stage, ready to rock the night. The only one not feeling it was the star of the show.

"This was a really bad idea, I never should have come out as Sela with Lola, then Selena would be here getting ready to perform. Hasn't anyone been able to contact her? I have a bad feeling about this."

"If you need to throw up there's a wastebasket in the corner," Neil, the stage manager, kindly reminded her.

"No not that kind of bad feeling," Scarlett told him.

"Isn't there a way to cancel the concert so we can go looking for Selena? And maybe have a press conference explaining that Sela Stella isn't gay?" Scarlett asked hopefully.

"Too late for that, the cat's out of the bag!" Tony slapped her on the back and pulled out his phone to text associates.

"Yep and Sela Stella is needed on stage, so move it!" Neil yelled over the roar of the crowd.

"But I can't sing like her!" Scarlett protested as the stage manager and a few assistants helped lead her to the trap door entrance.

"Well you better learn quick, you're on in 30 seconds!" retorted Neil with an unsympathetic grin. With that he shoved a reluctant Sela Stella into place and the show officially started.

* * *

"They really need to work on their celebrity couple names," Oliver remarked as he flipped through the Style section of that day's newspaper.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked him, munching on a crispy apple.

"You might want to sit down, or at least swallow before I tell you. I don't know the Heimlich maneuver," Oliver replied, waiting till Miley finished her bite and had leaned against a wall next to water fountain. He gave Miley a fearful glance and cleared his throat, "Ahem, introducing the newest celebrity couple: Stellanagle!"

Oliver glanced down again at the newspaper before holding it up before Miley's disbelieving eyes. She was met with concrete proof though, there was a photo of Sela Stella and Lola Luftnagle, their arms around one another and the headline that proclaimed their not-so-clever celebrity name printed in bold underneath. Miley first dropped the apple from her grasp and then met it on the way down, feeling her knees go weak she collapsed to the floor, after hitting her head on the side of the water fountain.

"Yeah, you definitely should have sat down," Oliver commented and reached a hand out to help Miley up.

Miley slapped his flimsy hand away and moaned in discomfort, feeling the throbbing pain in her forehead.

"Girls, always drama queens," Oliver quipped and managed to lift Miley to her feet though the girl was still dazed and a little out of it.

"Lola is with Sela Stella? But she – we – sweet niblets I hate that girl," Miley muttered angrily.

"It's not Sela's fault that you didn't bother to do anything, actions speak louder than words Miley," Oliver reprimanded his friend.

"What do you mean I didn't bother to do anything?" Miley barked out at the innocent Oliver.

"You're in love with Lilly, everyone can see it but you didn't bother to do anything about it. Someone else took the initiative and now you're jealous. My advice, do something about it this time." Oliver looked at her with disdain. Miley didn't say a word, just glared at him, wishing she could strangle Sela. Oliver shouldered his backpack and walked away.

* * *

Afterschool Lilly and Scarlett were sitting on the chairs at Rico's, positioned so they had their hands entwined and knees touching, chatting with Jackson.

"You two are dating? Seriously?" Jackson asked in disbelief, yet again his chances with a girl had gone down the drain.

"Yep!" the girls replied in unison and smiled at one another.

Jackson glanced between the two, still skeptical, "prove it."

"Your wish is my command," Scarlett said and leaned in to kiss an awaiting Lilly.

Miley felt her heart shatter as she witnessed their prolonged kiss and their matching loving smiles. Everything fell into place, her suspicions were correct, Scarlett was Sela Stella, though that didn't explain the concert but she could wait to get that story straight, right now it was about getting Lilly, and Lola, back. Just like Oliver said, actions speak louder than words, she couldn't sit back and watch as she lost Lilly forever, it was now or never. She steeled herself and marched down the boardwalk up to Rico's stand.

"Lilly choose right now, it's me or her!"

"What are you talking about Miley?" Lilly asked startled. She got off her stool to confront Miley, feeling a little wary of her visibly angry friend. She was bewildered by Miley's strange behavior.

"Miley –" Scarlett got off her stool to try and intervene, she had a strong feeling she knew exactly what was going on.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare talk to me," Miley threatened, her fists shaking with fury.

"Miley, what is going on with you?" Lilly pleaded with Miley to give an explanation, "you're one of my best friends, tell me what is wrong?"

"Friend? Friend! I'm your friend?" Miley sputtered out as hot burning tears burst from her eyes. Scarlett bit her lip, she knew it: Miley had also fallen in love with Lilly.

"Yes of course you are Miley! We'll always be friends!" Lilly tried to comfort Miley but was clueless as to how badly she was hurting Miley with her words.

"Lillian Rose Truscott, I wish I had never met you!"

"Miley, wait –" Lilly helplessly stretched out a hand to grab the traumatized girl but for once in her life Miley possessed some agility, dodged Lilly, and sprinted down the beach, leaving the two girls in an awkward silence.

* * *

Miley dashed down the beach, wet sand flying into the air in her wake, she bulldozed a kid's ramshackle sandcastle, knocked over a guy with a metal detector, and almost trampled over a cluster of teenagers sunbathing by the water's edge. She stumbled up driveway to her house and yanked the door open, feeling sweet relief to have reached her haven.

"Hey Bud, how's it – what happened?" Robby Ray asked concerned, noticing the shiny tears marking his daughter's face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Miley snapped and slammed the front door shut behind her.

"Whoa there, someone isn't having a very good day. Is it that time?" Jackson commented in a whiny voice. He gave Miley a sarcastically sad eyed look as he entered through the kitchen door and dropped his keys on the table.

"No it's not that time! It'll never be my time because I lost my stupid chance to stupid Scarlett and it's not fair!" Miley yelled at her annoying brother. Jackson ducked behind the kitchen counter as Miley chucked a pillow in his direction. The pillow knocked over a bowl of spaghetti which landed on Jackson.

"I guess dinner's on me," Jackson quipped, popping his head back up from behind the counter, and wiped some tomato sauce off his forehead.

"Not that I don't love to see such loving displays of sibling affection, but do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No! It's none of your business, just leave me alone!" Miley shouted at both of her family members, frustrated with their attitude and overwhelmed with emotion.

Miley rushed up the stairs to her bedroom and retreated to her Hannah Montana closet, locking both the bedroom and closet doors behind her, she needed to be alone.

* * *

Miley made it to the center of her expansive closet before collapsing to her knees; she stared up at the ceiling of the closet wishing some greater wisdom would come to her that could tell her how to make this pain go away. She moaned and buried her face in her shaking hands, feeling everything come apart inside her.

She clenched her hands into fists and pressed down hard on the soft carpeted floor. The upset girl rocked back and forth, balancing on the heels of her feet, feeling something terrible bubble up from deep inside her.

"LILLY!"

Miley blindly lashed out at her surroundings, possessed by an anger she had never known. The hysterical girl knocked over the countless purses and shoes that lined the shelves, carelessly trudging over the floor littered with her priceless collection of accessories. She felt absolutely worthless.

She caught sight of a photo hanging prominently on her wall adjacent to the shelves of shoes and purses; it was an old snapshot, of a smiling Miley and laughing Lilly.

Her hands quivered as she delicately clasped the photograph, her eyes roaming over Lilly's petite face and whimsical smirk, the two girls were positively beaming with happiness.

The chances she'd fall in love with her best friend who had already fallen in love with her best friend were one in a million, hell, one in a billion. And fate, or karma, or some universal higher power had rolled the dice and this time they weren't in Miley's favor.

She left her decimated closet and trudged into her bedroom, she spent some time searching but managed to find her treasured photo album full of pictures of her and Lilly.

Miley's breath caught in her throat when she reached the photo she had been savoring. It was a photo of Lilly standing in front of her house in a dress, taken for the school dance where she was stood up by Matt.

"Stupid boys mess up everything," Miley snarled, thinking of Scarlett she added, "And so do stupid girls."

Miley traced her fingers over the photo, wishing the girl in the photo would suddenly appear so she could trace her fingers over the soft skin of Lilly's cheeks instead, and kiss the plump lips, and stare forever into those innocent eyes. She whispered to the photo, "You're absolutely beautiful, and it's killing me."

* * *

A/N: Aw poor Miley, life is tough, but it will get better…maybe. 


	11. Chapter 11: And It All Falls Apart

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Disney or its affiliates.

A/N: Once again I apologize for taking so long to update, thank you so much for being patient and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: And It All Falls Apart

Miley lay sobbing on her bedroom floor, curled up in the fetal position, still clutching the photo of Lilly. A knock rang out at her door, she didn't notice, and even if she had, she was hardly in the mood for visitors.

Lilly let out a heavy sigh, she was getting frustrated. Miley had exploded at her at the beach and she had no idea why, and now Miley wouldn't even talk to her. Not to mention both Robby Ray and Jackson had given her really weird looks when she had come barging in through the front door looking for Miley.

"Miley I know you're in there, let me in now!" Lilly banged her first on Miley's bedroom door, determined to get to the bottom of her best friend's strange behavior.

Miley automatically perked her head up at the sound of Lilly's voice but let it fall back on her pillow when she remembered she wasn't happy to see Lilly anymore.

"Let me in, or I'll start singing," Lilly threatened. Miley jumped off her bed, skidded across the floor, and yanked open her bedroom door in a split-second. The two girls stood facing one another. Lilly had her hands on her hips biting her lip in annoyance. Miley bent over sheepishly, her chest heaving from the effort of summoning such a burst of speed.

"Does this have to do with Scarlett? Or Sela?" Lilly immediately asked. She stormed in past the panting Miley to plant her feet firmly in the middle of Miley's bedroom.

"Ya think?" croaked out Miley, still leaning on the sturdy doorway.

"Why are you so mean to her? I'm allowed to have more than one best friend," Lilly reprimanded Miley.

"She's not just your best friend, she's your girlfriend! They're your _girlfriends_!" Miley complained, feeling aggravated by the whole situation.

"And what's wrong with that? Are you mad because I'm dating a girl?"

"No! That's not it!" Miley snapped.

"Then what is it Miley? I'm not leaving till you tell me what the heck is wrong with you!" Lilly insisted. She noticed Miley's puffy and red eyes, and the slight edge of stuffiness her voice had, like after you've cried for a good while.

"What is wrong with me? There is nothing wrong me! What's wrong with you?" Miley shut the door and whipped around to face Lilly.

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Miley sputtered out in anger.

"No, I don't!" Lilly protested, frustrated.

"I can't believe you Lilly, how could you not see?" Miley's anger melted, she was clinging to her last hope.

"See, see what? I've got my contacts in, I can see everything clearly thank you very much," Lilly nodded her head firmly.

"Your contacts? What does that have to do with anything?" Miley took a few steps toward Lilly, feeling her fists clench, her anger had resurfaced.

"You said I couldn't see! Contacts, eyes, seeing…you know?"

"Lilly I didn't mean it literally, sweet niblets!" Miley slapped her hand against her forehead, this wasn't going so well.

"Then what did you mean?"

"You left me! You have dumped me, again, for some other girl! I let it go – every single time, when you ditched me for Luke and look where he got you!"

"Miley that is not fair, Scarlett isn't Luke, not at all," Lilly argued.

"Oh yeah she is so much better," Miley said sarcastically, "she's the bestest popstar in the history of the world, she's a redhead, she's so funny and cute and everything! Everything you ever wanted! I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you!"

"None of that is true – well she is a redhead and she is pretty darn cute – but she's not everything I ever wanted. She's not you, she'll never be you Miley. I love you both, for very different reasons, why is that such a problem?" Lilly pleaded with her friend, she wanted everything to be alright again.

"You were mine! My best friend, both for me and Hannah, you're my Lola! And then she just came barging in our lives and expected everything to be perfect, all for her," Miley cried, all her emotions had come bubbling up from deep inside her and she no longer cared how childish she sounded, it was how she felt.

"All Scarlett wants is to be just like everyone else, she didn't ask to become Sela Stella, she didn't ask to be a lesbian, that's just who she is, stop judging someone you never bothered to get to know!" Lilly defended her girlfriend against Miley's hurtful comments.

"No, Scarlett is perfect for you. You don't need me, and I don't need this," and with that Miley removed her prized possession from her wrist, the friendship bracelet Lilly had given her years ago, the one that had given Lilly the final proof that Miley was indeed Hannah Montana.

"Miley...don't –," Lilly backed up a step, feeling her eyes burn with hot tears.

"Take it! Take it and get out!" Miley hurled the friendship bracelet at Lilly. Lilly, with reflexes honed by gym class, caught the precious jewelry on instinct. She took a glance down at the treasure she held in her shaking hand and felt herself fall apart.

Lilly croaked out a sob before exiting the bedroom in a fit of tears.

"Take it and smash it into a million pieces, just like my heart," Miley murmured miserably to the empty room.

The bracelet had stayed on during their argument over gym class, when they had been cuffed together, during the fight over their parents' failed date, even when Lilly had chosen Luke over Miley. Not once had that bracelet come off, until now.

It was official, Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott were no longer friends.

* * *

A week later and Hannah Montana found herself doing something she knew she shouldn't.

Robby Ray had gone out for a night on the town with his old band buddies. Jackson was being Jackson and doing nothing productive while supposedly trying to study for his test, and supposedly watching Miley. The latter he was doing very little of, at the moment Miley was making her way down the rope ladder she had managed to find hidden in her dad's closet, confiscated ages ago, and had her bag full of her Hannah essentials tossed over her shoulder.

She stealthily jumped down the last two feet down to the ground and grabbed the dangling bottom of the rope ladder and stuck it behind the bench so Jackson wouldn't catch a glance of it hanging there before she managed to return home, sometime before midnight.

Miley peeked through the glass doors of the back porch noticing Jackson watching the big match, meaning he'd be too invested in his wrestling to notice Miley's absence.

Miley carefully removed her Hannah wig from the bag and settled it on her head, after a few adjustments, she was Hannah, from the head up at least. She made her way around the house and down the driveway, careful to avoid knocking over any garbage cans or waking Mr. Dontzig's yappy dog. She rushed to the waiting limo and climbed inside, the limo's tires squealed and set off to Hannah's destination, a Hollywood party hosted by her friend Tracey.

Hannah was ready to pump up the party, on a school night.

"Hannah! So good to see you! I'm sorry to hear about Lola, but she was deadweight, I'm glad Sela stole her away," Tracey comforted Hannah in her own twisted way.

"Erm, thanks. So where's this guy you keep talking about?" Hannah asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh you mean Francisco? He's Kate's ex, Jennifer's cousin, and Kelly's ex-ex-ex," Tracey listed off the top of her head.

"Ex-ex-ex?" Hannah gave Tracey a look of disbelief.

"Well they broke up, then got back together, but now they've broken up again, and the term on-and-off is _so_ overused, hence ex-ex-ex."

"Right…I should have guessed. I'm just going to go – to the bathroom," Hannah gave Tracey a quick hug and rushed off towards the exit, this party wasn't for her and she regretted coming in the first place.

" – and Lola Luftnagle, think they would be up for a threesome?" Hannah overhead some half-drunken guy say as he punched his friend in the arm.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Lola like that, you don't know her!" Hannah shoved the guy back with a finely manicured hand.

"Looks like we've got a Poptart who's feeling a little burnt out," joked his friend.

"And we've got two nobodies who had to sneak in through the kitchen to get into the party because no one here is their friend. I suggest you get out before they make you leave," Hannah said to them before strutting off to the exit.

"Hey! Hey Hannah, call me!" shouted the obnoxious guest.

"Like heck I will," muttered Hannah as she left the building. She smiled politely at the valet and waited impatiently for her driver to show up with the limo to take her home. It only took about five minutes but it was five minutes too long for Hannah Montana.

Hannah was too distracted to notice that the limo driver wasn't her driver or that he had smiled gleefully when she climbed into the limo. She let her hands glide over the smooth leather and wishing that the seat next to her was filled with a laughing Lola instead of empty air.

* * *

Across town Lilly and Scarlett were having a date of sorts, just hanging out at Scarlett's house, watching romantic comedies and devouring bowls of popcorn.

"Well you certainly…made headlines, again," Lilly said in a worried voice as she sat with Scarlett on her bed flipping through various periodicals.

"Which doesn't seem as good of a thing as it used to be. And it only took them a little more than a week to find out. I don't like having secrets, it's just another reason for people to pry into your personal life and when they've struck gold they explode it all over their magazine full of lies," replied her girlfriend.

She spread out the negative articles, variously titled 'Fake Alert: New Sela Stella' and then 'Sela Stella Switcheroo' not to mention 'Sela Stella Sizzles Out', and of course the lovely 'Second-Rate Sela Stella Stinks'.

"So you still haven't heard any news about Selena?"

"Nope, for someone who is an international popstar she's blending in well with the crowd. Or maybe everyone has finally lost interest in Sela Stella, which, these days wouldn't be such a bad thing," mused Scarlett.

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing if Miley would start talking to me again either," Lilly added without looking up from her diligent page skimming.

"You know Lilly, you could always try talking to her instead of waiting for her to come around," Scarlett suggested softly.

"Scar, you may not know Miley very well, but trust me she can be stubborn sometimes. And I really don't want to push her, I might end up pushing her farther away and I couldn't take it if we never got over this stupid fight," Lilly ripped out another negative Sela Stella article and crumpled it up vigorously.

"Did she really say she hated me?"

"I don't think she meant it like that, she just – was frustrated," Lilly unconvincingly tried to reassure Scarlett.

"I really doubt that. Usually I'd go with the whole, 'It's better to be hated for who you are, rather than loved for who you're not' but this, plus the Stella mess, has just ruined that philosophy for me. It's disturbing to know that there's something who truly loathes your very existence," confessed Scarlett.

"She'll come around, eventually," Lilly replied with a heavy heart full of pessimism.

* * *

Hannah stared out the windows adjacent to her window seat, losing herself in the contrast of the glare of the streetlight and the brief respite of the pitch-black darkness of the night in between each light. Everything in her life was falling apart and she couldn't find enough superglue in the world to try and piece it back together.

She hardly noticed when the limo had pulled up to her driveway and the driver had rolled down the window that separated him and his passenger.

"Hey little miss pop star, I believe this is your stop," greeted the man with a mischievous smile. Hannah looked up expecting to see her usual driver but was surprised to see some stranger sitting in the driver's seat.

"Who the heck are you? Where's my driver?" Hannah asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

"That line is cheesier than Aunt Pearl's five pound homemade cheesecake. Who are you?" Hannah replied angrily.

"Names are trivial at this point, except for yours, Hannah. Or do you prefer Miley?" The reporter grinned maliciously.

"M– Miley? What kind of name is Miley, sounds like a –,"

"Like ah, your name? Yeah I think so Ms. Stewart, and now everyone will know the truth too."

The reporter reached into the glove compartment and pulled out an envelope, he tossed it to a stunned Hannah; she carefully opened the envelope and gasped at the pictures. There were a dozen or more photos of her as Hannah on stage, then Hannah getting into her limo, the limo driving through the city, then into her neighborhood, and pictures of her on her front porch taking off the Hannah wig and entering her house. That night she didn't change limos was the night she made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"You can keep those; I've got plenty of backup copies. Now get out of my car!"

Hannah reluctantly got out of the vehicle, feeling her world come crashing down on her. She turned to close the door when the reporter called out to her, "Goodbye Hannah, or should I say goodbye Miley?"

* * *

A/N: So Miley's world _isn't_ getting any better…and now neither is Hannah's…review please! 


	12. Chapter 12: Someday You Will Be Loved

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Disney. 'Someday You Will Be Loved' is by Death Cab for Cutie, I definitely have no claim to that song, just a great admiration for the band's creative lyrics. The lyrics that Sela sings while waltzing are from 'Something' by the Beatles, always a classic.

A/N: This chapter is probably not what anyone was expecting, but hopefully you will still like it, as always thank you for supporting my writing and reading my stories!

* * *

Chapter 12: Someday You Will Be Loved

Hannah trudged up the driveway and made it around the house to the back porch, she was greeted with the sight of her brother sitting on the bench reading a magazine, and her dad standing there holding her rope ladder.

"I believe this is yours," Robby Ray handed his daughter the rope ladder and walked into the house in disappointment.

"Dad, someone knows my secret," Miley blurted out, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "and they're going to tell everybody."

"How did this happen?" Robby Ray turned around in the doorway to face his daughter.

"He followed us that night we didn't change limos, and took pictures, lots of them, see?" Miley opened the folder to show her father.

Robby Ray let out a low whistle at the sight of the pictures and kept shaking his head as he shuffled through them.

"They didn't even get your good side, not that you have one," Jackson put his two cents in but shut it when he saw the glare from his sister.

"And they're going to connect Miley and Hannah to Lilly and Lola – and Lilly is going to be so mad at me!" Miley moaned, upset.

"Now darling, Lilly could never hate you, you're best friends," Robby Ray reassured his grief-stricken daughter.

"Not anymore we aren't. We got into a fight and I kind of, threw the friendship bracelet she gave me at her and well – we haven't talked since," Miley admitted.

"What were you two fighting about that was so important you'd waste your friendship on it?" he asked curiously.

"Well –," Miley hadn't thought about telling her father the exact reason she and Lilly weren't speaking, but she couldn't lie to him. Evading the truth and hiding her feelings had gotten her into this mess, she needed to come clean, "I got jealous of Lilly and Scarlett, and tried to make Lilly choose but she refused and I wouldn't tell her why I was jealous so we ended up getting into a bigger argument and it ended when I chucked the bracelet at her."

"So what was the reason you were so jealous? Afraid you were losing your best bud to some new gal?" Robby Ray guessed.

"That was part of it, but there's more to it," Miley nervously started, not sure how to break the news to her father.

"More? How much more?"

"I was jealous of them being such great friends, and of them being _girlfriends._"

"Girlfriends like in _Hey girlfriend!_ Or more along the lines of Ellen DeGeneres and Portia de la Rossi?"

"Ellen, definitely Ellen," Miley admitted, a little disturbed by her dad's attempt to sound like a preppy teenage girl.

"That's what you get for moving to a more liberal state Dad, a more liberal daughter," Jackson once again interrupted from his place on the bench.

"It's not the state that changed me, it's Lilly, and I'd do anything to be with her," Miley confessed apprehensively to her father.

"Honestly I'd rather it be Lilly over any egotistical movie star any day," chuckled Robby Ray, "as long as you both love and respect each other, its fine with me. As for the Hannah mess, we'll make it through."

"It's not like we have any other options anyways," Miley muttered, resigned to her fate.

The Stewart family left the porch and retreated into their humble abode, it had been a long day and they needed some peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon Scarlett, disguised as Sela Stella, and Lilly similarly disguised as Lola Luftnagle, adorned in the crazy combo of colors that were Lola's trademark, called a limo to take them to the STAR recording studio downtown.

The girls said little to each other, tension was apparent between the couple and Scarlett had had a strained smile gracing her face for the past few days.

They exited the limo; thankful they could get to the studio and have something to do besides stare awkwardly at everything besides each other in the quiet car.

The paparazzi were anticipating Sela Stella's arrival and rushed forth to overwhelm the popstar and her girlfriend Lola with personal questions and suggest they kiss a few times for the camera.

As the not-so-happy couple entered the recording studio Sela heard someone shout "Fake!" and felt a powerful feeling of worry cloud her heart.

Lilly sat patiently by the soundboard, fiddling with the friendship bracelet Miley had thrown at her during their fight. Both she and Scarlett had shed their wigs once they had been escorted safely to the private recording room in the back of the studio.

Scarlett had been rocking out to the beat, adding on background vocals but kept missing her cues, too distracted by the sight of her obviously upset friend. She had been hoping for the past few days that Lilly would take the initiative but it looked like it was all up to Scarlett now.

She took off the headphones and set them hanging on the mike stand, her music producer gave her the death glare but she ignored it. Scarlett opened the door separating the recording booth and studio and poked her head out, "Sorry to interrupt recording Scott, but do you think I could have a minute with my girlfriend real quick?"

"Lesbians," muttered the irate music producer as he swiftly left the recording room to grab an overpriced latte.

"So," Scarlett awkwardly began as she sat down next to Lilly in the seat recently vacated by her music producer.

"So…" Lilly repeated, too immersed in her examination of the well-worn bracelet. She felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes, she missed Miley. The two girls hadn't talked in days; they'd merely pass one another in the hallway, daring to share a quick glance, and then keep walking. In class they never spoke a word to each other, Lilly often found herself staring at Miley for extended periods of time and each time she snapped out of it she felt a pang shoot through her heart remembering they weren't friends anymore.

Scarlett fell silent, satisfied with merely observing her friend carefully handle the jewelry like it was a priceless artifact. It just reassured Scarlett she was doing the right thing.

"Lilly I don't know any other way to tell you but, I'm not _in_ love with you, I love you –"

"– As a friend." Lilly finished Scarlett's confession while admitting her own, "I know what you mean, I feel the same way."

"So we're, over?"

"Over makes it sound so absolute, like it's the conclusion of the story of our life or something. We're not over; we're just former girlfriends who have grown to love each other to an even higher level of friendship. We're too good for words," Lilly decided, improvising the phrasing of her explanation. She had to admit she wasn't surprised their relationship ended up like this, back to a state of friendship, there could have been worse endings than this.

"Well since this is the culmination of our dating relationship it should at least have a good theme song, so, I was wondering if I could play you a little something I heard on the radio?"

Lilly wiped away a stray tear and silently nodded. Scarlett picked up her guitar and steadied her trembling hand that grasped the guitar pick; she wanted to give Lilly a flawless finale.

As she began the solemn song Sela Stella shined one last time, just for Lilly.

_I once knew a girl  
In the years of my youth  
With eyes like the summer  
All beauty and truth  
In the morning I fled  
Left a note and it read  
Someday you will be loved. _

I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
Cause each broken heart will eventually mend  
As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
Someday you will be loved

You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved

You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
And everytime tears roll down your cheeks  
But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
Someday you will be loved 

Scarlett strummed out the last chords of the song and apprehensively let the silence fill the room before asking, "Promise we'll still be friends?"

"Promise. Friends forever, no matter what," Lilly replied with a sincere smile.

"Awesome, now we just need to explain that to the public," Scarlett sighed in resignation; the downside to being a famous celebrity, the exposure of your private life.

Lilly draped a comforting arm across Scarlett's back and squeezed her shoulder in support, just because they were no longer together, didn't mean they wouldn't be there for one another.

"Although I think it'll be easier for you to date Miley now, no one will bother you and shove cameras in your face or ask you personal questions. Being normal is such an improvement over being a celebrity," Scarlett pondered.

Lilly whipped her head around to look Scarlett in the face; she wore a mischievous grin that mimicked the Cheshire cat.

"Whatchu talking 'bout Scarlett?" Lilly leaned back from her friend in suspicion.

Scarlett merely burst out in a fit of giggles, "you know it's true, I bet as soon as you walk out the door you're going to go running right into Miley's waiting arms."

"And why do you say that?" Lilly protested, still in denial.

"Because it's true, I may have been your first best friend, but Miley is your first – and probably only – true love, so go get her already."

Lilly let the words sink in, Scarlett was right, of all the people Lilly truly belonged with, it would have to be Miley Stewart. The feelings that would swell up in her heart every time she saw her smile, or smell that sweet scent of the vanilla shampoo that Miley would use, or hear her utter a word, they were incomparable. But the best feeling Lilly would get was when they would hug each other so tightly Lilly swore she could feel Miley's heart beat in her own chest.

Scarlett swept Lilly up into a slow waltz and began to sing in a deliberately low and off-key voice, "Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover, something in the way she woos me."

"Scarlett, stop. Just, being honest here, did you break up with me just so I could be with Miley?" Lilly desperately wanted to sort the mess in her head.

"Lilly I love you, so I will let you go. If you love me, you will let me go." Scarlett stated simply to the poor girl, it was true she loved her best friend, but just as that and nothing more. Scarlett led Lilly back over to the pair of chairs they were sitting on earlier and waited for Lilly to respond, " and of course maybe that'll stop her from hating me so there's another plus," Scarlett added with a sheepish shrug.

Lilly bit her lip, pleading with her mind to finally give in to her heart that craved Miley as badly as it did blood.

"Lilly don't deny it, Miley loves you, in every way that I can't, don't you dare lose her and her love," Scarlett roughly grasped Lilly's shoulders, staring straight into her blue eyes that were brimming with shiny tears.

A tear swelled up in the corner of Lilly's eye and then fell down her face, glancing down Lilly watched it leave a tiny dark blot on her jeans. She took a deep, shuddering breath and let the rest flow free.

"I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe her now," Lilly softly sang, off-key but full of love, and let a smile grace her trembling lips.

Scarlett stared at her best friend's tear-stained face and brushed back a stray lock of Lilly's beautiful blonde hair, "today you are loved."

* * *

The two friends, dressed once again as their celebrity alter-egos, exited the recording studio, walking with their arms linked, and were blasted by blinding flashes of the countless cameras of the relentless paparazzi and the screams of the multitudes of fans.

"Sela! Sela over here!"

Sela whipped around, pen poised to autograph, ready to please another loyal fan. She was greeted with the sound of gunshots and a world of pain. Scarlett faded to black.

* * *

"Don't worry Bud, everything will be okay," her dedicated daddy reassured her while stroking Miley's head that lay on his knee. Robby Ray's daughter lay scrunched up on a ball on the Stewart's living room couch, adorned in what had been her traditional movie pajamas but lately had become her tear fest uniform.

Miley felt empty, so devoid of feeling, just a shell of what she used to be. She was beyond grateful to have been able to repair the relationship between her and her father, and admittedly happy that Jackson and her were joking around like they used to after she had yelled at them all those times when she was upset. Oliver and Miley talked occasionally, at school, in the hallways and class and such, but there was still a wall between them and Miley wasn't sure how to tear it down.

Then there was Lilly…you only know what you've got till it's gone. How true, and Miley regretted it more than anything. She missed her best friend, Lilly's dazzling smile and soft eyes, silky hair and smooth skin, and every moment they had together. Inside jokes, shared secrets, and the companionship only Lilly could provide. Who was Hannah without Lola, and who was Miley without Lilly? Miley was alone.

"Coming up next: The Secret Identity of a Superstar, Revealed!" The news announcer proclaimed, betraying the excitement in his voice by trying to keep his professional serious stare.

Miley whipped her head up at the TV screen, it was time. The world would know her secret, everything would change, but she would be without her best friend to help tide her through the oncoming apocalypse, this was not the best of both worlds, it was the worst of Miley's.

Jackson walked over from the kitchen, carrying three mugs of Robby Rays' Loco Hot Cocoa, a gesture Miley greatly appreciated from her supportive family. If only her mother was here too, then maybe Miley wouldn't feel so lost and hopeless.

She felt her father stroke her hair in a comforting way and felt her walls break down, "Dad I'm really sorry for sneaking out and going to that party last week, I was acting irresponsible and –,"

" – like a teenager. It's alright Bud, life is about making mistakes, and learning from them."

"I've been learning a lot lately," Miley sadly said, the past few weeks had taken a toll on the young girl and she was regretting most of her decisions.

"That's good, that means you're still my little girl," Robby Ray gave his daughter a soft pat on her head.

"Really, you promise?"

"You'll always be my little girl Miles, unless you suddenly grew to be 20 feet tall, then you'd be my big little girl!" He let out a little chuckle, but was drowned out by the sound of Miley groaning.

"Dad, you're not funny," Miley groaned, covering her face with her hands in shame of her father's poor attempt at comedy.

"Your momma thought I was," Robby Ray reminded her with a smile.

"Momma gave birth to Jackson, she must have had the best sense of humor _ever_," Miley replied.

"She also gave birth to you, she must have had some really bad sushi," Jackson chimed in; he was rewarded by getting a pillow tossed at him by Miley.

"She was an amazing woman," Robby Ray sighed.

"I wish she was here," Miley whispered, feeling her throat tighten and her stomach clench at the thought of her late mother.

Commercials aired on the TV screen, prolonging the wait till the big reveal, but they were a blur to the soon-to-be-exposed Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, it was just part of the countdown to the end.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for an important update: Sela Stella, famous teen singing sensation, was shot just minutes ago outside the STAR recording studio. It is believed she was, at the time, with her girlfriend Lola Luftnagle, but it is unknown if Lola was also injured. An ambulance has just arrived to transport Stella to the hospital, our prayers are with her."

The screen flashed back to the news announcer who had proudly claimed just moments ago of the big reveal of Hannah's true identity, he now stared dumbfounded at the cameras, mirroring Miley's shell-shocked stare at the TV screen.

"Lilly…" Miley croaked out, she fell off the couch, crouched on her knees, leaning her shaking arms on the coffee table in front of her.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? This chapter, I can't even began to tell you, is by far my favorite chapter out of this story, and a piece of work I feel proud of, I hope it met, maybe even surpassed, your expectations. I know a lot of you Liley fans called for Sela Stella's demise/physical suffering so I've been chuckling to myself throughout editing this story since your wish was always my intention. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	13. Chapter 13: Somewhere Only We Know

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am in no way related to Disney, or Keane who owns the lyrics to 'Somewhere Only We Know'

A/N: I know this chapter is long overdue and I'm terribly sorry for taking forever and a day to finally get this done and posted but I think this chapter will make a few people happy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Somewhere Only We Know

Miley said nothing, could think of nothing, didn't know anything but the one name that kept ramming into her head, _Lilly._

Her head felt light and dizzy, probably because her heart was pounding so fast it had drawn all the blood from the rest of her body. She silently urged her father to drive faster though she knew if she voiced her concerns he'd merely give her the "I'm doing the best I can" and a reprimanding look, she needed to get to the hospital, that's all that mattered to her.

She impatiently waited with baited breath, fidgeting as if she had ants in her pants. Images of a broken and bloody Lilly flashed repeatedly in her mind and she felt a sob echo from her throat.

"It'll be alright Bud, everything will be alright," Robby Ray did his best to soothe his daughter, but to no avail. Only the sight of a healthy and bullet-free Lilly could calm the hysterical Miley.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley angrily grunted out, they had finally reached the intersection in front of the hospital and were waiting on the endless red light. But from their viewpoint they could see crowds of civilians and repetitive flashes of light from reporters' cameras going off. It was a madhouse and Miley needed to get inside.

* * *

About twenty minutes, three costumes changes, and a fake Irish accent later, Miley was inside the hectic hospital walking down the main hallway on the second floor where – somewhere – Lilly was being attended to, at least according to the gullible receptionist. 

Miley quietly opened and closed doors all along the hallways, disturbing quite a few patients in the process, earnestly searching for the elusive girl that meant the world to her.

At the end of the expansive hallways Miley found her greatest treasure.

She poked her head through the door, caught sight of a crumpled figure curled up on neatly made hospital bed, and whispered a quick "sorry!" before shutting the door behind her. Miley banged her head against the wooden door in frustration, she had searched through the whole floor in vain, and all she saw was some sleeping patients, an angry grandmother who had thrown her lunch tray at Miley, and some girl in a brightly colored wig. A brightly colored wig…Lilly!

This time Miley burst through the door like Porky Pig through the end credits and asked in disbelief, "Lilly?"

The person on the bed lifted her head and stared up at her former best friend with her tear-stained and pale face.

Miley's voice died in her throat, she was at a loss for words, she could barely remember how to function, everything was blurred and faded, only Lilly shone in her eyes.

She took a tentative step into the room, slowly closing the door behind her, and then another, inching timidly toward Lilly. Miley looked directly into Lilly's eyes and felt her heart stop.

Her eyes were puffy and almost as red as her cherry colored wig or the blood that trickled down her forearm.

"Lilly, I –," Miley's voice cracked and she could say no more, she fell to her knees, shaking and sobbing.

The door opened again and Doctor Sumpters stood silent in the doorway, he fiddled with his glasses and traced a bloodstain on his sleeve with his fingers. The three stood in deafening silence; the doctor attempted to say something but only managed to emit a strangled groan and shook his head in defeat.

Lilly bit her lip, and a choked sob escaped from her throat, she was in shock, mere hours ago her and Scarlett had embraced, as best friends, and now her best friend was gone forever. A blank stare passed over her face, before her shuddering lips and crystal blue eyes, trimmed with stinging droplets of tears, broke down simultaneously and a grieving Lilly slowly slid off the bed and collapsed into a Miley's waiting arms.

* * *

Countless minutes passed but neither of the girls moved from their embrace. Soon though, Lilly could feel the sting in her arm grow from the minor cut that continued to drip blood on the tile floor. 

"Miley," Lilly croaked out, she was getting blood all over her clothes.

"Lilly you're hurt!" The realization of Lilly's wound suddenly hit Miley like a freight train; she jumped up and ripped away the rest of Lilly's torn sleeve to reveal the gash on Lilly's silky skin.

"It's just a scratch," Lilly whispered, more focused on the tingle that spread from her arm where Miley's fingers were tenderly examining the flesh for more inflicted wounds.

"You're bleeding Lilly, it needs to be patched up," Miley insisted, looking around the hospital room for a basic first aid kit. She finally caught sight of one hanging by the door and yanked it off its hook.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Lilly observed Miley sorting through the kit's contents recklessly.

"Well I passed First Aid 101 with you and the Oliver in 8th grade. Remember when Ashley started choking because she had tried to give CPR to First Aid Freddy and had forgotten to ditch her gum? Good thing Dandruff Danny remembered the Heimlich maneuver."

"Or when Oliver broke off First Aid Freddy's head, poor dummy," Lilly reminisced. She felt a harsh sting emanate from her arm and let out a gasp as Miley sprayed and cleaned her wound and tightly bandaged her cut.

"Who? Freddy or Oliver?" Miley replied with a grin. The two girls shared a serious stare for a split-second before breaking into a fit of giggles, leaning on each other for support to prevent falling off the diminutive hospital bed. Their laughter died down and only then did the pair realize how close their faces, and their lips, were to each others.

"Let's go…somewhere else," Miley breathed out, feeling her heart pound in her heaving chest.

"Okay," agreed Lilly in the tiniest voice.

* * *

The two walked down the hallway, holding hands, and made their way up the stairs to the top floor of the hospital. Sunlight filtered through the large window at the end of the hallway and warmed both the air and the girls' hearts. 

"Hi!" A little girl, looking to be around five years old, popped her head out of the nearest room and smiled happily at the wandering teenagers.

"Hey," Lilly replied, attempting a weak smile for the child's benefit.

"I know you! You're Lola, Hannah Montana's best friend! Why are you so sad?"

"She just lost a friend," Miley explained, squeezing Lilly's hand when she let out a choked sob.

"Aw I'm sorry; I bet she was the coolest to have been friends with you. When I'm sad I like to play music. We have a music room right down the hall there, it's full of fun instruments to play, and there's never anyone on this floor so you can be as loud as you want. Bye, I hope you feel better!" The girl skipped down the hallway away from Miley and Lilly.

"Thanks for your help, wait you never told us your name…" Miley's words trailed off, when she turned around to ask the girl, the girl was gone.

Lilly tugged on Miley's arm and the two walked the length of the hallway to the music room and closed the door shut behind them.

There were various musical instruments set up around the room, drum sets, guitars, violins, and even a sleek black grand piano.

"Want to play a song with me? We could do the Keane song, since you know the drums for that?" Miley gently proposed, rubbing Lilly's slumped shoulder in an effort to comfort the visibly upset girl.

Lilly replied with the best smile she could muster under the circumstances. She sat down at the drum set and gazed across the room to the piano where Miley had settled and was delicately fingering the keys in silence.

Lilly took a deep shuddering breath and felt a shiver crawl down her spine. She twirled the drumsticks in her hand, feeling the smooth wood slide easily in her hold, she tapped her foot, and commenced drumming as Miley similarly began singing and playing the piano.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? 

The last note that Miley sung faded and the girls looked up with their messy, tear-stained faces and met each other's gaze with love.

Both girls rose from their positions till they were standing little more than a foot apart, Miley's eyes staring down into Lilly's timid ones, full of promise. Miley reached a hand up to lightly graze Lilly's face, tracing the translucent trails of her tears.

The two girls simultaneously moved their faces closer to one another's, an inch apart, breath mingling before dispersing into the silent air. No words were needed for this exchange, they had already said all that needed saying, and had endured every trial and tribulation; this was their reward.

Hands tangled in silky tresses, bodies pressed against each other to fulfill insatiable needs, pain faded into bliss, love conquered all, and Miley and Lilly kissed for the first of what would become many, many times.

A knock rang out and the door creaked open. Miley felt her stomach clench, it was the arrogant reporter who was going to reveal her secret, now he could out her from the closet too.

"Your secret will always be safe with me, this too, if you choose to keep a secret. I've realized, what I was going to do would be a huge mistake, I've erased all evidence I have of your identity and I swear never to tell a soul. Goodbye, stranger," the reporter gave a solemn nod and flashed the briefest of grins at the girls before closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

A/N: Liley fans, still want to kill me? Read and review please! 


	14. Chapter 14: Funeral for a Friend

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional. I am no affiliated with Disney. I only own my original ideas of Scarlett and Selena Jones, and Sela Stella.

A/N: Final chapter! But there will be an epilogue! My usual request: read and review!

* * *

Chapter 14: Funeral for a Friend

It was eerily quiet, as if the world was holding its breath in reverence to the loss of Scarlett Jones and her superstar alter-ego Sela Stella. It had rained the night before so the air was still damp and the ground was soggy, adding to the miserable mood of Malibu.

"Half these people were ripping on her in their stupid magazines before she died and now they're pretending they really cared, it's an insult to Scarlett," Lilly grumbled irritably at the sight of numerous paparazzi.

"You sound like you have a cold," Miley remarked with a smirk.

"I don't care," Lilly replied in a monotone voice, too tired to concern herself with her appearance. It had taken hours of begging by Miley to convince Lilly to even attend Scarlett's funeral. The girl was convinced it'd only depress her more and the last thing she wanted to think about was her best friend's dead body lying in a box six feet under. They had made it through the service at the funeral home, albeit Lilly was surprised with herself when she refrained from shouting at some woman whose cell phone went off twice before she finally turned it off.

"Lilly I was only kidding, come on," Miley pleaded with her friend.

"I know," Lilly sniffled back a tear and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, trying to hold in all the pain.

Selena stood in front of the sizeable crowd at the cemetery, it was only right that the girl spoke at the funeral for her missing half. The formerly confident superstar had evaporated, leaving a frail, shivering girl to confront the gathered mourners.

"I let my own career get in the way of my family, of my sister. It was the greatest mistake of my life and I will regret it everyday. I wish I had never walked away from Sela Stella, I wish I had my sister back, I wish – I wish this didn't hurt so much," Selena broke down in sobs and descended back into the black sea of grievers.

The service ended with the lowering and burial of the casket but Lilly and Miley hung around watching. The pair finally left when they realized that only family members were still present besides them, and neither of them could summon the courage to try and comfort Mr. and Director Jones, who wept for the daughter they never bothered to get to know.

* * *

"I have something for you, I don't know if now is the best time but it's really important and –," Miley nervously interrupted the silence in the car. She had managed to get a private limo for her and Lilly to take them to and from the service.

"Then now is a perfect time." Lilly cut her off and released a long breath, desperately trying to calm herself. She could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes and was determined not to break down again.

Miley slipped the ring on Lilly's trembling finger; it was a simple silver ring with very intricate gold engravings.

"The engravings on the ring are my promise to you," Miley said to Lilly as she gently adjusted the jewelry on her hand, "Through thick and thin – symbolized by the pair of lines – we'll be together, the two embracing hands, forever – obviously the infinity sign."

"Miley this is amazing, I don't think I deserve it," Lilly whispered in awe of the dazzling ring.

Just then the limo arrived at the Stewart's residence and both girls quietly thanked the driver as they got out of the car and slowly hiked up the driveway.

"Yes you do Lilly. It's not about the money or the fame, or any of that. It's about you, and me, together. You're my best friend, my – girlfriend," Lilly smiled when Miley said that, it was the first time either had uttered the word since their kiss and it felt right.

"Do you know how lost I'd be without you? I'd be so lost – not even a road map would help me."

"That is so corny," Lilly gave Miley a fake disappointed look.

"Sorry, I must have been having an Oliver moment. But really, when I'm with you I'm speechless, because I'll never be able to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You're everything, and more," Miley emphasized the last bit with a hand squeeze and a light kiss on Lilly's forehead that lingered on both her lips and Lilly's skin.

"And that, is so romantic," Lilly leaned on her toes to raise herself the extra few inches that separated her from Miley's height and gave her girlfriend a real kiss that ignited their souls.

"Sleepover at my house tonight, Jackson and my dad won't be back till late. We'll have the house to ourselves, and we can –," Miley trailed off at the thought when she made eye contact with Lilly, who had her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Sounds...good, would it be okay if we went to the beach and –," Lilly paused while Miley waited with baited breath, "stargazed for a while?"

Miley's face flushed and she muttered a quick, "sure, if you want to."

Rays of sunshine broke through the dismal dreary day, illuminating the whole neighborhood with a strange warm glow, spreading reassurance through the girls' hearts. Scarlett Jones was in a better place now and she'd always be safe.

* * *

A/N: R.I.P. Scarlett Jones, R.I.P. Sela Stella. Long live Liley! 


	15. Epilogue: Across the Universe

Title: Sela Stella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I'm just an average teenager, writing for the pure love of it, I have no affiliation with Disney. The title of this chapter is a Beatles song, I also have no rights to that either, what a surprise.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. And with that I give you, the end of Sela Stella.

* * *

Epilogue: Across the Universe

Miley and Lilly sat down in the sun-soaked sand, huddled together and wrapped in a soft blanket, sharing their warmth. They said nothing to one another, choosing instead to silently observe the twinkling lights that dotted the midnight sky. Moments stretched into countless minutes, but there was no where else the girls would rather have been than right there on the deserted beach, together.

"There, that one," Lilly pointed out breathlessly, guiding Miley's eyesight with an outstretched arm, "that star, it's her. She's smiling at us."

"How do you know?" Miley asked her girlfriend with a kiss on the head.

"I can feel her. That star shines like Scarlett did: with all of her heart," Lilly told Miley with shimmering tears in her eyes.

The pair stared up at the vast sea of stars with newfound understanding, seventeen years was but a drop in the ever flowing river of time. Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out the friendship bracelet, she gently took a surprised Miley's wrist in her hands and tied the bracelet back on.

"I love you so much, that will never change," Miley turned her head to meet Lilly's gaze, and reached out her hand to brush away the tears in the corners of Lilly's eyes. Here was fate giving her everything she could ever want and Miley just hoped she'd never forget how lucky she was.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you Lilly Rose Truscott, forever and always," Miley whispered, her sweet breath flowing over Lilly's lips.

"I love you too, Miley Ray Stewart, forever and always," Lilly echoed, locking eyes with the love of her life. Their hands embraced and Lilly smiled, feeling Miley's fingers skim over the engraved promise ring gave her all the reassurance she needed.

The two lovers shared a kiss, one full of the experience of the past, the life of today, and the promise of tomorrow. Their bodies melded together, their souls entwined, and their love glowed brighter than any star.

* * *

A/N: This story gives me a bittersweet feeling, Sela Stella is my special creation, but for love to live, she had to die. I hope you enjoyed this story and I promise that for future stories, I'll update much quicker than I did for this one. Thanks for reading, feel free to review! 


End file.
